


XVI The Tower

by calysto1395



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content Alluded, character introspective, episode interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calysto1395/pseuds/calysto1395
Summary: After the events of the past few days, Beau treats herself to some company.





	XVI The Tower

****

Beauregard knew this dance well. Drink yourself to a stupor, fumble around with a warm body to have something to occupy the part of the mind not dulled by liquor and hopefully pass out without dreams.

Usually it was forgetting her father‘s cruel words or those of the monk’s or her peer’s. Or forget her own stupidity. 

Today was different. Tasting the liquor hitting her throat she remembered the busy Hupperdook tavern where most of them towered over the town’s people and drinking until she threw up. As soon as she felt woozy it was the same feeling after Molly had tried his blood trick on her to make her less drunk in the aftermath. The lush decor and the fluffy bed made her hear the sound of Jester‘s voice, lovely and warm reading a letter from her mother to them all. And how could being inside a landlocked ship not remind her of Fjord. The cold air trickling in from the cracked open window, like storm winds trying to break their way inside or run away. 

She wanted so desperately to be alone and not alone. She wanted to cuddle with Jester, Kiri squished between them. She wanted Yasha sitting by them like a sentinel guarding over them even when relaxed. She wanted advice from Fjord and to be annoyed at Molly.

Instead here she was in a room all for herself, drinking until there was a knock on the door. Beauregard was wound so tightly that it startled her even with her senses mudded by the alcohol. She couldn‘t help but resent the fact that Caleb and Nott seemed to hold it together better than she did.

The door opened to a beautiful elven woman. Her long hair falling elegantly when she pushed into the room. 

Soon enough Beauregard was lying naked on finely woven cloths on the bed, soft and delicate but strong fingers on her skin. She tried to focus on the buzz in her head and the hands on her, the first sensual touch in weeks - or had it been months already? How long since she had met-? No, she shouldn’t think about them now. Not about them or about stronger arms wrapped around her, hands on her spreading the warmth of healing magic, not about the tarot card deck and sword thrown into a pile covered by her clothes. 

Her throat closed up and she felt her eyes start to sting. She blinked furiously up at the ceiling trying to muffle a sniffle without success.

The touch turned feather light as the woman came face to face with her. Hand cupping her cheeks.

„ Am I doing something wrong, love?“ Vorsa asked, her voice silken and Beau felt tears flow down her temples and wet her hair. She shivered when the cold drops hit her ears.  

She shook her head. „No. It‘s- it‘s me. I‘m-“ She took a shuddering breath and her companion stroked her cheeks with her fingers. „It‘s been a rough couple of days.“ She finally pressed out and tried to swallow against the lump in her throat.

Her companion shushed her gently and pressed kisses along the trail of her tears. „Let me make you forget all about that then, yes?“ She whispered into her ear. 

Beau nodded furiously. „Sorry. I‘m sure this isn‘t really doing it for you. I‘ll- give me a minute to get my shit together.“

Vorsa smiled and her eyes were kind with something ancient. „Don‘t worry about me. The next hour is about you.“ She locked eyes with Beau fingers stroking in a comforting rhythm. When Beau‘s sight got too blurry to make out the details of her face she nodded.

She closed her eyes and tried to lose her mind in the sensation and the alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to deal with some feelings


End file.
